Ahrah
Ahrah, one of the five blades of Elysium, leads Dust on his journey and is the tritagonist in the story. He is the main weapon you use for combos and attacks, dealing high damage especially in combination with Fidget's projectiles. Personality Ahrah is the voice of reason, practicality and logic in the main trio of Dust, Fidget and him. He usually frowns upon any form of unnecessary risk taking and knows much more than he lets on which pertains to his relatively secretive nature. Story He has been asleep for 200 years, watched over by Fidget, until the mysterious warrior Dust unknowingly summons him. When they meet in The Glade, he allows Dust to use him as his weapon. Movelist The Sword of Ahrah should be a no-brainer to anyone familiar with side-scrolling hack-and-slash games, but this sword has some useful tips since he can talk. He will often teach you new combos when you first start out, and since he is your primary weapon, Ahrah sees a LOT of front-line action. He has several combos that Dust can pull off via the X and Y buttons (or Left and Right mouse buttons, respectively, for the PC), and you can often chain combos together with the right timing, making Ahrah your most potent tool of combat. It may be useful to note that despite the animation, the ground-based Dust Storm tends to become weaker later in the game except when used with Fidget's projectile attacks. However, it is useful for chalking up combo hits for bonus experience. Y''' - (Ground, Hold) - Dust Storm technique, where Dust spins Ahrah and creates a vacuum, which causes constant damage and also attracts items. It can be combined with Fidget's projectiles to unleash powerful attacks (see Fidget). 'Y '- (Aerial, Hold) - If used in midair, Dust spins together with Ahrah. The attack homes after enemies, allowing it to reach extreme heights if an enemy is above Dust, or cover a lot of ground if enemies are ahead of the screen. The direction of this move can also be changed by tapping left or right, allowing Dust to pummel enemies with it (especially useful for giants). After reaching ground, if Y is still held down Dust will convert the attack into a Dust Storm (Ground). It can be combined with Fidget's projectiles to unleash powerful attacks (see Fidget). ↓ + 'X (Ground) '- Dust swipes the ground with Ahrah. Slightly faster than the normal combo but will not move Dust forward. Useful for hitting enemies quickly if they are one-two hittable. '''X (against an enemy attack) - "Parry" Dust parries the enemy attack with Ahrah, sending both Dust and the target flying back and stunning the target for a short moment. X, Y (After parrying) - If X is pressed after a parry, Dust will follow up with the second part of the "Ash Bound" combo, moving forward at great speed to deal two powerful hits and, if Y is pressed afterward, optionally grab and smash the target with Y. This also works for parries that do not stun targets. X, X, X, X - "From Whence it Came" Dust's basic four-combo attack, consisting of a downward slash, a sideways slash, an uppercut and finally a powerful downward slash. The last slash will propel some light enemies away. X, X, X (Aerial) - Dust's basic aerial combo. Press Y one more time to convert this attack into a "The Undoing" combo. X, X, Y, Y '- ''"Ash Bound" A powerful throw combo, consisting of a downward slash, a sideways slash, two uppercuts (on the third key) and a final grab-animation that if successfully grabs a light enemy will throw them to the ground. 'X, X, X, Y (Aerial) '- "The Undoing" An aerial version of Ash Bound (note the different key combo), consisting of three slashes followed by a sword-grab after which Dust slams the enemy to the ground at high speed. Dust can also use the X combo without the grab. It is useful to note that this skill propels Dust upwards slightly when not hitting enemies, and is extremely useful in reaching certain platforms especially when comboed with boost jump. (Jump, X, X, X, Y, Jump, X, X, X, Y) '''↓ + Y (Aerial) - "The Fallen" Dust slashes down with Ahrah horizontally extended at high speed. This attack is useful as a way to clear out enemies below Dust if he misses an "Undoing" combo. It is also the only move other than Dust Storm that activates Fidget's projectiles; albeit at a faster speed (but smaller timeframe) as well. X, Y - "Rising Phoenix" A launcher attack; Dust propels himself upwards alongside the enemy, setting it up for aerial combos. It doesn't work against heavy enemies. ↓ + Jump - "The Underling" Dust unlocks this move later on; essentially a sliding move used to cross under low tunnels, but can also attack enemies by sliding below them. Dash, X*** - One of the most useful abilities, this causes Dust to attack in the opposite direction of the strafe, allowing Dust to set up effective unblocked combos or follow-ups to dodging enemy attacks. Mastering the dash is key to playing well with melee combat in the game. Advanced Combos Some advanced combos for dealing high damage, with which enemies they are effective against are as follows: Ninja: Dash, X***, C-Dash, X*** - Dodges attacks and follows up with any combo or X,X parry strike on some enemies. It is extremely effective against soldiers, who always block attacks and will be completely destroyed by the constant parry-counters. It can also be chained into any other combo, making it an extremely useful initiation move. "Rising Phoenix", X, X, X, "The Fallen" + Fidget Fireballs '- Launches the enemy into the air, follows up with an aerial combo, and then slashes downwards with "The Fallen" which activates Fidget's fire pillar attack, dealing massive damage to a single target. It takes some timing to get the Fireballs right; but activating them during the last frame of the X combo should do the trick. It is an extremely satisfying combo to pull off. '"Rising Phoenix" + "The Undoing" - Launches the enemy into the air, then slams the target to the ground. X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, Y... - Permanent Combo which can be chained as many times as required. "The Underling" + C-Dash + X*** - Initiates with the crouch slide, causing enemies hit to fly up into the air and be vulnerable, then counter-dashing backwards to chain into a front-combo that won't leave Dust vulnerable to attack from behind. Alternatively, if there are no enemies ahead of Dust after the combo, he can simply turn around to strike. "The Underling"↓ + X - An effective way to initiate on enemies from afar. This attack will topple enemies and render them vulnerable for constant hits from crouching slash. However, the distance must be gauged right or Dust will be facing the wrong direction from the enemy. ru:Лезвие_Аарах Category:Characters (Dust) Category:Protagonist (Dust)